In aircraft propulsion engines, particularly gas turbine engines, it is common practice to continuously scavenge lubricating oil from sumps of the engine to which the oil drains by gravity after its lubrication function is accomplished. For non-inverted flight, an intake of a scavenge pump is typically connected to a drain at the bottom of the sump. If the aircraft has inverted flight capability, it is necessary to scavenge oil during inverted flight so as to avoid having too much oil in the sump when the aircraft resumes its normal flight attitude. The prior practice of equipping engines with multiple scavenge pumps connected to various sump locations is effective but unattractive for small engine applications where the weight penalty of multiple pumps is significant. An inverted flight valve according to this invention alternately connects a scavenge pump intake to respective ones of a pair of sump drains arranged for scavenging oil in non-inverted and in inverted flight so as to avoid the weight penalty of a second scavenge pump.